1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles having automatic shut-off means responsive to fuel level and vapor pressure in the tank being filled.
2. The Prior Art
Prior attempts to utilize vapor pressure in the tank being filled to shut off fuel dispensing nozzles have relied on the vacuum vent tube itself as the conduit for pressure to a diaphragm controlling a valve in the vent tube.